


I'll Be

by ohmythiam



Series: Tumblr Teen Wolf Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, cute shit man, fluff fluff fluff, snoopy isaac, super cute embarrassed isaac, super sweet scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythiam/pseuds/ohmythiam
Summary: Isaac goes through stuff in Scott’s room while he’s waiting for him to come home and he finds an old box of CD’s. He thought he had enough time to himself before Scott would come home.





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Drabble Challenge on Tumblr, you can totally go check it out if you want @ ohmythiam
> 
> I usually do thiam so this is a little different for me, but I had fun with it. 
> 
> Feedback is really really appreciated, thank you so much! let me know what you think! enjoy!

Isaac was pacing up and down the hallway upstairs, impatiently waiting for Scott to come home. He had to rush over to the animal hospital to help Deaton with something right before they were supposed to go out and get something to eat. He said he wouldn’t be too long so Isaac decided that he’d just wait around for him and then they would go together.

It’s been 25 minutes and Isaac could not take it anymore, it’s been  _waaayyy_  too long. How did Scott expect him to wait  _25 minutes?_  This is outrageous. He needed to find something to entertain himself while he waited this cruelly, excruciating long time.

He passed by Scott’s room and paused by the door and hesitated, deciding whether he should continue his pacing or explore the depths of Scott’s hidden treasures. He contemplated before choosing the latter.

He walked in and examined the messy room. Piles of clothes in every corner of the room, garbage and empty pop cans lined the bedside table with half eaten pizza accompanying it. He scrunched up his nose at the sight of the room in this perspective. Whenever they’re in Scott’s room, they don’t really pay attention to all that stuff, they’re always way too busy to even notice. Isaac suddenly wishes he went with Scott to the animal clinic, but Scott wouldn’t let him. He said there was no point because it was just going to be quick.

Isaac walked around eyeing up everything in the room, looking for something to entertain him. He was bored and desperate for anything at this point, he would settle for a fancy pencil if it meant he didn’t have to pace around the hallway anymore. He sat down on the bed, facing the bedside table and opened up the drawer. It made a squeaking sound as it opened and he winced at the horrible noise.

He shoved his hand inside and ruffled things around, attempting to look for something that will occupy him. He pulled out a black three ring binder that was really heavy and full of things. What could Scott possibly have in his beside table that’s  _this_  heavy? Isaac narrowed his eyes at it, confused by the mysterious binder, curiosity coursing through him. He knows that it’s kind of invading Scott’s privacy, but he also crossed that line when he walked through that door with the intentions to snoop through things. He opened the front of binder which revealed files of CD’s, hundreds of them for sure. Isaac’s head shot up and looked around the room for something to play these ancient discs on and found a beat up old CD’s player in the corner of the room on a stool. His eyebrow quirked up and knew that he wanted to listen to something.

He flipped through the endless pages of filed CD’s and stopped when he came across a bright yellowy orange coloured album cover. It caught his attention and knew that he wanted to play that one. He popped it out of the sleeve and walked over to the CD player. Isaac grabbed he cord and plugged it into the wall before turning it on. He looked at the CD in his hand and read the words “Misguided roses” across the top with the name “Edwin McCain” slathered across the front. It seemed rather enticing and he’s heard the name before, but never with any context.

Isaac pressed down on the top of the device and the lid bounced open revealing the drive that the disc sat on. He put it in, closed the lid and pressed play. He listened to the first song which was called “See The Sky Again”, he wasn’t too impressed with it and clicked next. The next song still wasn’t doing it for him and he got slightly aggravated and pushed the next button twice. He groaned to himself, disappointed with the music coming through the speakers, until track four played. He looked down at the playlist on the back of the CD case and it read  “Track Four - I’ll Be”. Isaac instantly enjoyed the soft music coming from the old speakers and started tapping his foot to the music.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Isaac stood up next to the bed, slowly pacing around the room with a little bounce in his step to the music. He was walking around, looking down and reading the words on the back of the album displaying the playlist. Isaac threw the CD case onto the bed and continued to walk around, swaying slightly to the beautiful music filling the room. He knew he was alone, Scott was with Deaton and Melissa was at the hospital working, so there was nothing to worry about.

His movements got more pronounced as he began moving and swaying his body to the music, enjoying the feeling that it brought. He put his head down and closed his eyes, listening to the lyrics of the song that he had already took an extreme liking to. His body almost had a mind of its own as he spun and danced to the old song, taking advantage of all the extra space in Scott’s room. Isaac spun on one foot, turning around and he opened his eyes to see Scott leaning against the doorway.

Isaac jumped in surprise, frantically running towards the CD player and pressing pause on the music. “Ah fuck,  **h-how long have you been standing there?”** Isaac stuttered out, startled by Scott’s sudden appearance. His face red and hot with embarrassment.

Scott chuckled, dropping his arms down from their previous position across his chest. “Long enough to know that you are 100%  _the_  cutest guy in the world.” Scott smiled, walking towards Isaac.

“Fuck, I just – I found the CD’s – I – just thought i’d-“ Isaac stammered, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole. He couldn’t take the embarrassment of this, especially not in front of Scott. Things were just starting to get really good between them, they were happy and now he has to go and make a fool of himself in front of him.

“Isaac, it’s okay. Come here.” Scott offered out his hand. Isaac was hesitant but took it. Scott leaned over and pressed the play button on the CD player, the music taking up the whole room once again.

“I’m sorr-“ Isaac began,

“Don’t be, I’m actually really glad I came back when I did.” Scott interrupted, pulling Isaac closer to him. “dance with me?” The alpha asked, bringing his body right up against his.

“Y-yeah.” Isaac was still slightly shaken up about being caught dancing alone, but he wanted nothing more than to be this close the Scott. Isaac lightly placed his hands down on Scott’s waist, squeezing softly and Scott put his hands on Isaac’s shoulders pulling him down towards his face to whisper in his ear.

“I love this song.” Scott began, swaying to the subtle music with Isaac following along with this movements. “and I also love you.” He confessed, placing a soft kiss on Isaac’s cheek. Isaac pulled back, looking down at Scott with wide eyes. Was this really happening right now? Was Scott actually saying this to him or were his nerves so shot that he’s hallucinating?

“Wh-what?” Was all Isaac had managed to breathe out through his overwhelming emotions.

“I love you.” Scott said again, smiling up at him with sweet eyes. Isaac’s hands got tighter on Scott’s waist realizing what the boy just said to him. His mind and heart were racing like a whirlwind, jumping with joy and excitement. On the inside, he felt like mush and everything was content and satisfied, but on the outside, his mouth was open but it wasn’t saying anything. It was like his mind was moving faster than his mouth could and he was unable to even stutter anything at this point.

“uh – I – Scott, I-“ That was all he could muster up out of all the mushed up thoughts running around his mind.

Scott put him out of his misery and spoke up, “Isaac, it’s fine. You don’t have to say anything. I know.” He pulled Isaac back down towards him and smashed their lips together.

Isaac’s hands immediately shot up and cupped Scott’s face, pulling deeper into the kiss. This gave him time to sort out everything going on in his head. He knew how he felt about Scott and he wanted to tell him. He pulled away slightly and looked into Scott’s eyes.

“I love you, too.” He breathed out, staring at him contently. When he looked at Scott, he saw light and happiness, soul and love. He saw a born leader, an amazing friend. But he also saw the boy that he wanted to be with, the boy he cherished, the boy he loved.

“I know.”


End file.
